undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ShiftSp!n
Shiftsp!n is an Undertale AU made by Shadow Sans, the same creator as Shadowspin. All important characters have changed roles, only the random encounter monsters and NPC's are the same since the universe is still a Work In Progress Frisk: A blonde human with a red streak down the left side of her hair, Green eyes and the main protagonist of the journey. Three striped sweater Flowey: A yellow flower with his left top petal ripped off. Main villain and Soulless, former prince of the underground. Mettaton: Caretaker of the ruins and former King of the underground, wears the normal robe but with a slit in it showing one leg (With the high heels) Undyne: Red hair, Blue skin and a green jacket. Shes the guardian of frisk and constantly watches over her due to a promise she made to MTT. Calm and Joking but can go deadly serious when she wants to, her eyes go a dim yellow (since her eyes are red and yellow). Nastablook: A ghost within a robot body, hes fun and excited, he wears his "Battle Body" constantly and when in ghost form, has a little green bandanna, when a rorbot he has a long two tailed green scarf. Younger brother of Undyne Asgore: a young goat with an explosive personality, he wears a suit of armour but usually wears a black t-shirt with grey pants. Head of the royal guard and twin brother of Asriel. Chara: The first human to fall, Shes the Royal Scientist and "Built" Asriel, a young TV star. Not much is known about her but she didn't fall into the underground for a happy reason. Asriel: '''Twin brother of Asgore and TV star of the underground, he thinks hes half robot, so he drew robot features on him and his clothes, hes silly and naïve, quite like Napstablook. '''Alphys: Queen of the underground. Shes silent and depressed, she has the job of killing the 7 humans who fall into the underground. She also built Mettaton and she is NOT married or in love with him, they are simply friends. Adopted mother of the two princes. Sans: '''The youngest prince of the underground, he died long ago and turned into a soulless flower, hes shy but also excited when he wants to be. just wants to see his brother again. Occasionally Frisk will see his reflection in the puddles of waterfall when listening to the Echo Flowers. '''Papyrus: Oldest prince of the underground, he died along with his brother and turned into a cold demon who possesses Frisk in genocide. Will appear in the shadow of frisk and in the puddles of waterfall as Frisk walks by. Is never saved in Pacifist. Trivia: * The only Cannon ship confirmed by Shadow is Chara x Asgore, since in Undertale its Alphys x Undyne. * When Papyrus possesses frisk, her hair goes a blood red and her skin goes completely white along with her pupils going black. * Gaster is never seen in any route. nor is he actually confirmed to be remembered by anyone, not even Undyne. Although the creator has said "I believe he look more like undyne than blooky, although he died when Undyne was 3. Undyne was the one to create blooky's robot body" Category:AUs Category:Switch Up